Sasuke & The Magic Lamp
by Moon Extract
Summary: Sasuke hanyalah pencopet miskin yang bermimpi untuk memiliki kebun tomatnya sendiri. Hidupnya berubah setelah bertemu dengan seorang penyihir yang menawarkan harta kekayaan padanya dengan satu syarat. Mengambil sebuah lampu antik di gua ajaib. [For SHDL 2015: Fairytale. Based on Aladdin]


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Aladdin milik Disney.

Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal. Don't like? Don't read.

.

 **Sasuke & The Magic Lamp**

 **.**

 _Aku sudah menunggu 1000 tahun_

 _Menantikan seseorang datang untuk melepaskanku dari kurungan lampu ini_

 _Namun tak ada seorang pun yang datang_

 _Haruskah aku menunggu_

 _1000 tahun lagi?_

 _._

"Ooi, Sasuke!"

Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi dahinya menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Raut kesal yang ditunjukkannya tak menutupi ketampanan yang terpancar jelas dari lekuk wajahnya. Sepasang alis tipis yang menukik ke atas, bola mata yang sehitam langit tengah malam, hidung yang terpahat sempurna, dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Semua itu cukup untuk menjadikannya seorang pangeran, namun sayang takdir baik tidak berpihak padanya.

"Berapa uang yang berhasil kau dapat hari ini?" Pemuda lain yang memanggil namanya tadi merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan gaya sok akrab, sontak membuat si Rambut Hitam itu melepaskan dirinya dengan segera.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Dobe. Ketekmu bau."

... Yah, jangan harap tutur kata si pemuda bertampang pangeran ini akan seelegan pangeran yang sebenarnya. Terbiasa hidup di jalanan sejak kecil dan bergaul dengan preman-preman penguasa pasar sukses membuat Sasuke mengadopsi gaya bahasa yang sangat 'merakyat'.

"Aku sudah mandi kok!" protes pemuda pirang yang disebut 'Dobe' tadi.

"Iya, seminggu yang lalu," cibir Sasuke sambil melengos.

"Ehehehe, kau tahu saja. Tapi jangan bangga dulu, aku tahu kau juga terakhir mandi tiga hari yang lalu, kaaan?" Sang pemuda—yang bernama asli Naruto Uzumaki—itu mengikuti Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek Sasuke, sepertinya. Yah, wajar saja, berhubung mereka sudah berteman semenjak cairan lengket berwarna hijau masih menggelayuti ujung hidung mereka.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia malah asyik melempar-lemparkan sekantung uang koin yang tampak cukup berat di tangan kanannya. Bola mata biru Naruto membulat melihat kantung uang itu.

"Wah, hari ini kau dapat tangkapan besar, ya!" serunya senang. "Jangan lupa traktir aku ya!"

"Kerja sendiri, Dobe."

"Cih, jangan pelit begitu. Kau kan punya hutang padaku! Pokoknya traktir aku, ya!"

"Berisik, Dobe!" Sasuke berteriak kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Naruto, hingga ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menubruk bahu seseorang. Sasuke melirik orang yang baru dia tubruk. Orang itu tampak amat sangat mencurigakan, dengan rambut oranye menyolok, jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, dan yang terpenting—barisan tindikan yang menghiasi telinga, hidung dan bibirnya. Ditambah lagi bola matanya yang berlapis-lapis mirip spiral, membuat Sasuke seakan terhipnotis.

"Uh ..."

Sumpah, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Sasuke menemui seseorang semencurigakan ini. Bahkan ketua preman pasar di kampungnya yang suka nge- _rap_ dan berkacamata hitam saja tidak sebegini mencurigakannya.

Pria misterius tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu Sasuke untuk minta maaf karena sudah menubruknya.

"Maafkan temanku ya, Paman! Dia kalau jalan memang tidak lihat-lihat!" Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintervensi, karena sungguh dia telah mengenal Sasuke luar-dalam dan tahu kalau permintaan maaf sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya, dan dia tidak mau mereka berurusan dengan orang aneh ini.

"Nama lengkapmu Sasuke Uchiha. Usia 17 tahun. Tanggal lahir 23 Juli. Golongan darah AB. Makanan favoritmu tomat. Hobimu mencuri tomat segar dari pasar. Pekerjaanmu mencopet para saudagar pelit atau bangsawan korup."

Rentetan kalimat tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari pria aneh itu. Tentu saja Naruto kaget setengah mati karena semua yang diucapkan pria itu adalah benar adanya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, yang sukses 'dibaca' oleh pria yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Namaku Pain. Aku adalah seorang penyihir. Jika kau menuruti perintahku, aku akan memberikanmu kekayaan hingga kau bisa memakai pakaian yang bagus, makan tiga kali sehari, mandi dua kali sehari _(Pain menutup hidungnya di bagian ini)_ , dan bahkan kau bisa meminang putri kerajaan ini."

"Maksudmu Putri Sakura?!" Naruto berseru. Cuping hidungnya melebar, dan matanya melotot bak ikan mas koki yang kehabisan oksigen. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Naruto sangat mengidolakan tuan putri kerajaan Konoha—kerajaan tempat mereka tinggal—itu. Setiap ada parade di mana anggota keluarga kerajaan melewati kota dengan arak-arakannya, Naruto pasti akan berdiri paling depan dan memanggil-manggil nama Sakura dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak tertarik," ujar Sasuke, lalu ia berbalik pergi dan berjalan menjauhi Pain.

'Paling-paling dia adalah penganut sekte aliran sesat. Jangan-jangan aku akan disuruh jadi babi ngepet atau semacamnya? Atau aku disuruh menculik bayi-bayi tak berdosa untuk dijadikan tumbal? Atau disuruh mandi dengan darah gadis perawan? Maaf ya, walaupun aku preman, tapi aku tidak serendahan itu,' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi bayangkan, kalau kau kaya raya, kau bisa makan tomat sepuasmu. Sup tomat, jus tomat, salad tomat, kari tomat. Kau bahkan bisa memiliki perkebunan tomatmu sendiri!" Pain mengejar Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda tampan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari orang lain saja?" Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Benar, Paman! Aku mau kok menuruti perintahmu!" Naruto yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekat Sasuke dan Pein menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam bayangannya ia sudah memakai baju mewah dan bermesraan dengan Sakura di istana yang megah.

"Maaf, Naruto, hanya Sasuke yang bisa melaksanakan ini," ujar Pein datar.

Saat ini, Naruto bahkan tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Pein tahu namanya. Ia kecewa mendengar hal itu. "Kenapa hanya Sasuke? Aku kan sebelas-dua belas dengan dia. Aku pasti bisa kok!"

"Dobe, kau benar-benar bodoh ya! Bisa-bisanya kau mempercayai kata-kata seseorang yang baru kau kenal?" Sasuke berkata jengkel.

"Tapi dia bisa tahu data lengkapmu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Dia pasti penyihir betulan. Dan aku juga ingin bisa kaya raya," Naruto merajuk.

"Pekerjaan ini hanya untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Itu sudah menjadi ketentuan Jashin-sama."

'Apaan lagi tuh, Jashin-sama? Sesembahannya ya? Kan, benar dugaanku. Dia penganut sekte aliran sesat,' batin Sasuke.

"Setidaknya temanku Hidan mengatakan itu. Ayolah, Sasuke. Tugasnya tidak sulit, kok," Pain masih mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

"Memangnya tugasnya apa?" Sasuke bertanya, lebih karena rasa penasaran dibandingkan tertarik.

"Kau hanya harus masuk ke gua dan mengambil sebuah lampu minyak."

"Haaaa? Itu saja?" Naruto menyela dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Itu saja," tegas Pain. "Tapi di dalam gua itu terdapat banyak harta karun lain. Berlian, emas, mutiara, sutera kualitas tinggi ... dan banyak lagi. Kau harus menahan godaan harta karun itu dan hanya mengambil lampu minyak yang berada di ujung gua. Jika kau gagal dan tetap mengambil harta karun itu, kau akan dikutuk."

"Kelihatannya tidak semudah yang kukira ya," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau pasti tidak akan mudah tergoda untuk mengambil harta karun lain selain lampu minyak itu, kan? Kau hanya harus menyerahkan lampu itu padaku, dan aku akan memberikanmu cukup harta untuk kau nikmati selama sisa hidupmu."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya tawaran itu cukup menarik. Sangat menarik malah.

Perkebunan tomat miliknya sendiri menari-nari di dalam pikirannya. Bayangan mengenai buah merah yang ranum dan bercita rasa asam itu membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah. Apalagi ternyata dia tidak harus menculik bayi atau mandi darah perawan untuk mendapatkan semua tomat-tomat itu. Jika ditambah dengan harta lain-lain, dia juga bisa membangun rumah semegah istana, bahkan mungkin membuat kerajaan sendiri! Kerajaan Uchiha. Bukankah itu terdengar keren?

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku hanya harus mengambil lampu minyak itu, kan?"

Pein menyambut pernyataan Sasuke dengan sumringah. "Ya! Ayo ikut denganku!"

"Aku bagaimana? Jangan ditinggalkan sendirian dong," Naruto memasang tatapan anak-anjing-yang-terbuang. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Biarkan dia ikut. Dia akan menunggu di luar gua denganmu," putus Sasuke.

.

 _Mungkinkah ini hanya firasatku?_

 _Seseorang sedang berjalan menuju ke sini_

 _Apakah dia yang akan membebaskanku?_

 _Siapa yang akan menjadi Tuanku?_

 _Aku ingin segera bertemu..._

 _._

" _Open sesame~ Open sesame~_ Terbukalah hai pintu gua!" Pain menyebutkan mantra khusus itu setibanya ia, Sasuke dan Naruto di depan sebuah gua yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kota.

Batu berukuran besar yang menutup pintu gua itu pun bergerak dengan sendirinya hingga menunjukkan sebuah lubang yang lebih dari cukup untuk dimasuki oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia berdiri tepat di bibir gua, namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Pein.

"Kau tidak sedang menipuku, kan? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sendiri saja ke gua ini? Kau kan penyihir, pasti mudah bagimu untuk mengambil lampu itu."

"Sihirku tidak berfungsi di dalam gua itu. Aku hanya mampu membuka pintunya saja. Tanpa sihir, aku sama saja seperti kalian, dan aku tidak suka kehilangan sihirku," jawab Pein.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Awas kalau kau menipuku. Aku sumpahi kau perjaka seumur hidup."

Wajah Pain seketika memucat. "Itu sumpah terjahat yang pernah kudengar."

"Hmph," Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumannya. "Aku masuk ya."

"Semangat, Sasuke~ Kembali secepat mungkin ya!" Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya, menyoraki sahabatnya itu.

"Berisik, Dobe."

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat hingga ia berada di dalam gua. Seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Pain, banyak harta karun menyilaukan yang berserakan di gua itu, namun Sasuke tak sedikitpun tertarik untuk mengambilnya. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin dan pulang ke kotanya, lalu menjadi juragan tomat terbesar di seluruh dunia.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke mendapatkan hambatan berupa kerumunan serangga kertas yang bisa meledak, tanaman pemakan manusia, ular raksasa yang mengaku bernama 'Manda' (nama yang lucu untuk seekor ular), boneka kayu berbahaya yang bisa bergerak sendiri, sampai yang paling absurd adalah hiu ganas yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di danau kecil yang terdapat di gua itu. Namun dengan kecerdikan dan kelincahannya, Sasuke berhasil melewati semua rintangan itu dengan selamat. Sasuke berjalan, terus, terus, dan teruuuus hingga akhirnya ia tiba juga di ujung gua.

Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah lampu minyak yang terlihat antik diletakkan di atas sebuah meja yang terbuat dari emas murni. Lampu itu terlihat tua, dan tidak salah lagi, lampu inilah yang diinginkan oleh Pain.

"Haa, akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya demi lampu tua ini. Si Brengsek itu tidak bilang kalau di dalam gua ini banyak makhluk aneh, cih." Sasuke mendecih. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil lampu itu.

.

 _Tuan, kau kah itu?_

 _Setelah menunggu 1000 tahun ..._

 _Akhirnya ..._

 _._

Sasuke menyimpan lampu itu di dalam bajunya. Setelah dirasa aman, dia pun bergegas untuk kembali. Tak dipedulikannya rasa lelah yang cukup mendera tubuhnya. Dia hanya ingin segera pulang. Namun akhirnya dia mendapat ide brilian untuk memanfaatkan Manda menjadi hewan kendaraan dadakan, berhubung ia berhasil berteman baik dengan ular raksasa itu setelah mengalahkannya.

"Pain, aku sudah menemukannya!" seru Sasuke begitu ia berhasil mencapai bibir gua. Manda memelet-meletkan lidahnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya kegirangan. Persis seperti peliharaan yang seiya-sekata dengan tuannya.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke!" Pain berseru balik.

"Sasuke, ular apaan itu yang kau naiki? Seram tahuuu!" Naruto berkomentar, yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak penting.

"Mana bayaranku?" Sasuke berkata setelah ia diturunkan oleh Manda tepat di depan Pain.

"Jiwa premanmu sangat kental ya."

"Aku sudah melakukan pekerjaanku, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku menagih bayaranku."

"Berikan dulu lampu itu padaku."

"Tidak, bayar dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan bayarannya kalau kau tidak memberikan lampu itu!" Pain naik pitam.

"Ada uang, ada barang!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian tidak usah bertengkar begitu," Naruto berusaha menengahi.

"Diam kau!" Sasuke dan Pain membentak bersamaan. Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

"Dengar, Sasuke, lampu itu sangat berharga. Di dalamnya terdapat jin yang dikenal merupakan jin tercantik dan terseksi dari segala jenis jin, melebihi perempuan cantik manapun yang ada di dunia ini! Kalau aku bisa menjadi tuan dari jin itu, aku bisa memintanya jadi model bikini pribadiku, sekaligus jadi pelayanku di kamar tidur juga! Jadi berikan lampu itu padaku sekarang ju—"

 _HAUP._

 _GLEK._

"Mati saja kau sana."

Manda dengan santainya melahap penyihir itu atas perintah Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian itu.

" _What the hell_? Aku harus menghadapi segala macam rintangan dan cobaan hanya demi memuaskan nafsunya pada seorang jin?! Dan dilihat dari tampangnya, kurasa dia hanya membual tentang harta yang akan dia berikan padaku," Sasuke merengut kesal. "Selamat tinggal, kebun tomatku. Mungkin kita hanya akan bertemu di dalam mimpi." Sasuke menutup matanya dengan dramatis.

"Sasuke, kau sebegitu dendamnya hanya karena jin dan tomat?"

"Kau tidak mengalami sendiri pertarungan melawan makhluk-makhluk tak jelas di gua itu sih. Sudahlah, lampu ini untukmu saja," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan lampu antik itu ke tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Hei, kau yakin? Ini ada jin cantik dan seksinya, lho!" Naruto tergopoh mengikuti Sasuke.

"Apa gunanya kalau dia jin? Aku sukanya dengan perempuan biasa."

"Nanti kau menyesal lho."

"Tidak akan."

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Baiklah~ Kalau begitu ini untukku, ya. Sepertinya mahal kalau dijual. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendekati Putri Sakura dengan menjual benda ini."

Naruto pun melemparkan lampu itu ke atas dengan maksud untuk menangkapnya kembali, namun sayang, ia malah tidak bisa menangkapnya dan lampu itu terjun bebas di udara. Sasuke dengan refleks kilatnya (yang terlatih dari bertahun-tahun menjadi pencopet), berhasil menangkap lampu itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di pelipisnya.

"Oi, Dobe, kalau mau menjualnya setidaknya jaga benda ini baik-baik, dong! Baru juga semenit di tanganmu, lampu ini sudah hampir bergesekan dengan tanah. Aku mengambilnya dengan taruhan nyawa, tahu!" Sasuke mengomel sambil mengusap-usap lampu tersebut, takut ada bagian yang tergores.

Asap tebal mendadak menyelimuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun terbelalak saat mendapati seorang makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan muncul dari dalam lampu tersebut.

Rambut indigonya yang panjang terurai indah, kulit pualamnya bersinar tanpa cela, tubuh langsing bagai jam pasir terbalut oleh pakaian khas arab yang menonjolkan perut yang seksi, dan sepasang mata yang baru saja terbuka itu menunjukkan bola mata berwarna lavender yang menawan dan dihiasi barisan bulu mata lentik.

Kedua pemuda itu tak dapat berkata-kata untuk sesaat. Mulut mereka menganga mendapati jin perempuan itu melayang di hadapan mereka.

" _Tuan...?"_

Suara makhluk itu halus seperti sutera, manis seperti madu, memabukkan seperti candu.

Sasuke merasa dia baru saja mendapatkan _jackpot_ , dan akhirnya dia mengerti mengapa Pain sangat bernafsu untuk memiliki lampu itu.

" _Terima kasih telah membebaskan saya dari lampu ini, Tuan. Izinkan saya untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kau boleh meminta apa saja,"_ jin berwajah cantik itu berkata lagi dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oi ... Sasuke, yang dia maksud Tuan itu adalah kau, kan?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih terpaku dengan penampakan makhluk di depannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah bertanya pada jin itu.

Wajah jin itu tampak memerah, dan Sasuke berpikir, 'Manis sekali ...'

" _Ma-Maaf, Tuan. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Hinata. Saya sudah terjebak dalam lampu ini sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu, semenjak Tuan saya yang dulu meninggalkan lampu itu di dalam gua beserta harta kekayaannya yang lain. Sudah lama saya menunggu Tuan saya yang baru, namun kebanyakan orang tak bisa menahan godaan harta karun terkutuk itu atau tewas saat harus melawan makhluk pelindung gua. Dalam seribu tahun, hanya Anda yang mampu membawa lampu ini keluar dengan selamat. Saya yakin Anda pasti orang yang sangat hebat ..."_ ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku orang yang hebat, karena aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ssssh ... ssssh ..." Manda menjulurkan lidahnya seakan setuju dengan ucapan tuannya.

"Ya ampun, peliharaan dan tuannya sama absurdnya," komentar Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

" _Kalau begitu, apa permintaan Anda yang pertama?_ " tanya Hinata sembari menangkupkan tangannya dengan gembira.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah serius. "Kau benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permintaan apa saja?"

Hinata mengangguk. " _Apa saja, Tuan, kecuali membunuh seseorang, membuat seseorang jatuh cinta pada Anda, dan membangkitkan orang yang sudah meninggal."_

'Ah, paling-paling dia akan minta dijadikan orang kaya pemilik perkebunan tomat,' pikir Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Hinata. "Begitu ya. Kau tidak bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah meninggal." Sasuke menghela napas kecewa. "Kupikir kau bisa membangkitkan lagi ayah, ibu, dan kakakku ..."

Naruto dan Hinata tampak terkejut. Ekspresi Hinata kemudian berubah sedih.

" _Tuan, keluarga Anda sudah meninggal? Saya turut sedih mendengarnya ..."_ Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," Sasuke berkata, setengah panik. Menghadapi anak kecil yang sedang menangis saja dia tidak bisa, apalagi menghadapi jin perempuan yang sedang menangis?

" _Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak akan menangis kalau Tuan tidak mau saya menangis,"_ Hinata pun mengusap air matanya.

'Jin ini penurut sekali. Untung Sasuke tidak memberikan lampu itu pada Pain. Kalau tidak, pasti dia akan dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak setiap hari oleh penyihir mesum itu,' batin Naruto.

"Hn. Kurasa aku sudah memutuskan apa permohonan pertamaku. Permohonanku yang pertama, jadikan Naruto seorang pangeran sehingga dia bisa mendekati puteri Konoha pujaannya itu," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

" _Permohonan Tuan adalah perintah bagiku,"_ Hinata pun menutup matanya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Naruto. Seketika, pakaian lusuh Naruto yang berwarna oranye pudar itu berganti menjadi pakaian ala pangeran arab, lengkap dengan turban yang dihiasi batu safir. Kereta kuda berisi barang berharga lengkap dengan pelayannya pun berjejer di belakang Naruto.

Naruto melongo melihat perubahan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melompat untuk memeluk Sasuke sampai pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"Terima kasih, Sasu-teme! Kau adalah teman terbaikku sepanjang masa!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sampai akhirnya dia dilempar menjauh oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kupingku semakin sakit mendengarmu merengek-rengek minta ditraktir lah, Sakura begini lah, Sakura begitu lah. Kalau kau menjadi pangeran, kau kan jadi berhak melamar puteri itu, berhubung Sultan melarang pria biasa melamar puterinya. Dan kau tidak perlu memintaku mentraktirmu lagi, kau pasti punya cukup uang untuk makan ramen sampai kenyang sekarang," Sasuke mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Ternyata di balik keangkuhanmu, kau orang yang sangat baik, Sasuke. Terima kasih ya! Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu! Tapi sekarang aku harus segera pergi untuk melamar Sakura, sebelum keduluan oleh pangeran lainnya! Terima kasih, Sasu-teme! Aku berhutang banyak padamu!" Naruto pun beranjak bangkit dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kereta kudanya yang berbaris-baris itu. Kepulan debu yang dihasilkan dari gesekan roda dan sepatu kuda dengan tanah sukses membuat wajah Sasuke belepotan.

"Ck. Si Dobe itu, semangat sekali dia kalau sudah berurusan dengan Sakura," cibir Sasuke.

" _Anda benar-benar orang yang sangat baik. Mendahulukan teman dibanding diri sendiri."_

Suara lembut Hinata menelusup ke telinga Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau Hinata sudah terbang tepat ke hadapannya. Tangan Hinata menangkup wajah Sasuke, dan jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

" _Izinkan saya untuk membersihkan wajah Anda, Tuan,"_ ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Ia pun menyeka wajah Sasuke dengan kain yang mendadak muncul di tangannya. Sebagai jin, dia memang bisa memunculkan benda-benda dalam sekejap mata.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Kenapa, Tuan?"_ Hinata terkejut mendapatkan penolakan dari Sasuke.

"Aku bau. Aku belum mandi dari tiga hari yang lalu, dan aku berkeringat parah saat harus menghadapi makhluk-makhluk tak jelas di gua itu," Sasuke mengaku dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Hinata pun tersenyum kecil. " _Kalau begitu, Anda tinggal mandi, Tuan. Saya akan menyiapkan bak mandi untukmu."_

Sebuah tenda pemandian pun muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan jin di hadapannya. Praktis sekali.

" _Apakah Anda perlu bantuan saya, Tuan?"_ Hinata bertanya dari luar saat Sasuke sudah memasuki tenda itu dan menceburkan dirinya ke sebuah tong besar berisi air panas.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Sasuke berkata cepat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah semua jin memang sesenang itu untuk membantu tuannya? Bagaimanapun, Hinata kan jin perempuan. Apakah membantu Tuannya mandi merupakan hal yang wajar? Apalagi dengan wajah secantik dan tubuh seseksi itu, Sasuke tidak yakin dia bisa mandi dengan tenang.

" _Ma-maksud saya, apakah Anda ingin saya meniup apinya, Tuan? Suhu airnya sudah cukup panas?"_ Hinata menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata saat menyadari kalimatnya tadi ambigu.

"Oh. Tidak perlu. Sudah cukup," balas Sasuke. Dia pun membasuh segala macam kotoran yang menempel di kulitnya, sekalian membasuh rambutnya yang sudah lepek dan hampir tak mampu melawan gravitasi seperti biasanya.

Sehabis mandi, Sasuke pun keluar dari tong itu (yang airnya sudah berubah kelabu), dan mendapati satu set pakaian baru sudah disiapkan untuknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian memakai pakaian itu.

" _Apa lagi yang Anda inginkan, Tuan?"_ Hinata yang menunggu di luar bersama Manda bertanya lagi.

"Aku ingin makan makanan berbahan dasar tomat."

" _Baik, Tuan. Saya akan mencarikannya untuk Anda."_

"Aku ingin masakanmu sendiri," sergah Sasuke sebelum ia bisa menghentikan dirinya.

" _Eh?_ "

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan rumahan," Sasuke melirik ke arah lain. Rasanya memalukan sekali meminta Hinata memasak untuknya, padahal Hinata adalah jinnya, bukan istrinya.

" _Jika itu permintaan Tuan, baiklah, tetapi saya mohon maaf jika masakan saya tidak sesuai dengan selera Tuan ..."_

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan, panggil saja aku Sasuke."

" _Tapi Tuan—"_

"Kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan apapun permohonanku, kan?"

" _Ba-baiklah, Sa-Sasuke-kun ..."_ Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Baru kali ini tuannya meminta dia memanggil langsung dengan namanya.

"Sasuke ... _kun_?"

" _Sa-saya jin hasil persilangan jin Arab dan jin Jepang, Sasuke-kun."_

"..." Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar penjelasan absurd Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun sudah duduk di sebuah karpet yang dimunculkan oleh Hinata, menunggu jin itu selesai memasak untuknya. Berbagai bahan dan alat memasak terletak agak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata saat memotong sayuran, mengaduk sup, dan mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan kaki melayang beberapa senti di atas tanah.

'Dia kelihatan seperti seorang gadis biasa seandainya dia tak melayang-layang begitu,' batin Sasuke.

" _Sasuke-kun, makanannya sebentar lagi siap_ ," Hinata menoleh, memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. Sepertinya dia puas dengan rasa masakannya setelah ia mencicipinya.

'Beginikah rasanya memiliki seseorang yang memasak makanan untukmu? Dan tersenyum padamu saat memberitahu makanannya sudah siap? Rasanya ... sudah lama sekali sejak aku tahu bagaimana rasanya.' Ingatan Sasuke melayang pada ibunya, yang merupakan salah satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam.

Hari sudah gelap saat semua masakan itu sudah siap. Langit yang bertabur bintang dan dihiasi bulan sabit menjadi satu-satunya naungan mereka. Di atas karpet sudah terhidang berbagai macam masakan dan minuman berbahan tomat yang menggugah selera Sasuke. Beberapa lampu minyak menjadi alat bantu penerangan selain sinar bulan yang samar-samar. Sasuke duduk bersila, sementara Hinata duduk bersimpuh di udara.

"Selamat makan," ujar Sasuke sebelum ia memasukkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Hinata tampak gugup menunggu komentar Sasuke saat pemuda itu mengunyah dan akhirnya menelan masakannya. Seakan tidak melihat ekspresi menunggu-nunggu dari Hinata, Sasuke menyendokkan lagi masakan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Terus begitu selama beberapa menit sampai Hinata tidak tahan untuk bertanya langsung.

" _Ba-bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Bukannya tadi kau sendiri sudah mencicipinya?"

" _Tapi saya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Sasuke-kun,"_ ujar Hinata. " _Sudah beribu-ribu tahun sejak saya memasak dengan tangan saya sendiri. Saya takut memasukkan bumbu yang salah ..."_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Padahal rasa masakan Hinata enak sekali, tapi dia masih saja khawatir begitu.

"Ini enak," komentar Sasuke singkat, dan meraih semangkuk sup tomat lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Kau tidak mau makan juga?"

" _Saya seorang jin. Saya tidak perlu makan makanan manusia, Sasuke-kun,"_ tolak Hinata halus.

"Benar juga. Kau jin ya ..." Sasuke menelusuri wajah Hinata sampai si empunya wajah tersipu sendiri. Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menelusuri pipi Hinata dengan ujung jemarinya. "Tapi kulitmu terasa nyata, mirip dengan manusia."

 _Bluuuush._ Pipi Hinata memerah sampai ke leher dan telinganya. Disentuh seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuat sang jin berusia ribuan tahun itu salah tingkah. Sebagai seorang jin, walaupun sudah hidup sangat lama, ia sangat jarang bersentuhan langsung dengan manusia.

"Apakah kau bahagia hidup sebagai jin, Hinata?"

 _"Eh?"_

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, tapi kekuatan itu harus kau gunakan untuk melayani keinginan orang lain. Tidakkah itu membuatmu lelah?"

" _A-aku ..."_ Hinata menatap ke bawah, dan tanpa sadar kebiasaan lamanya ketika masih kecil terulang lagi—ia memainkan ujung-ujung telunjuknya dengan gugup. " _Sebagai jin, tugasku hanyalah menyenangkan tuanku. Kesenangan bagi tuanku adalah kesenangan bagiku juga."_

"Akhirnya kau melepaskan kata 'saya' juga."

" _Apakah Sasuke-kun tidak menyukainya?"_ Hinata melirik dari balik barisan bulu matanya.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka kau menanggalkan bahasa formalmu itu," Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata, lalu berdehem canggung saat menyadari ia sudah menyentuh Hinata dengan gestur yang terlalu akrab. "Sebenarnya aku mempunyai keinginan yang mungkin menurutmu konyol."

" _Keinginan apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Aku ingin memiliki perkebunan tomatku sendiri dan menjadi petani sayur-mayur. Aku sadar, mencopet dompet orang lain adalah hal yang salah meski aku memilih-milih siapa target yang kucopet. Aku tidak pernah mencopet dari bangsawan baik-baik atau saudagar yang dermawan. Tapi tetap saja, seandainya ibuku masih hidup dia pasti menjewer telingaku kalau tahu aku berprofesi sebagai pencopet," Sasuke mendengus.

" _Kalau begitu aku akan mendirikan perkebunan tomat yang luas untukmu, Sasuke-kun,"_ ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. " _Sasuke-kun tidak perlu mencopet lagi seumur hidupmu. Aku akan memastikan kau hidup berkecukupan."_

Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk mengabulkan permohonan Sasuke, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendengar Sasuke berkata, "Jangan."

Hinata membuka kembali matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ibuku akan menjewerku lebih keras seandainya dia tahu aku menggantungkan hidupku pada seorang jin. Aku akan memulai semuanya dari nol. Lagipula si Dobe itu sudah menjadi pangeran sekarang. Dia pasti bisa meminjamiku modal yang cukup untuk memulai usahaku."

" _Tapi Sasuke-kun ... Kenapa kau tidak meminta dirimu menjadi seorang pangeran juga? Bukankah hal itu lebih mudah?"_

"Tadinya aku memang berniat mendirikan kerajaanku sendiri, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar dengan begitu mudahnya sangatlah tidak seru. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau sebelum menjadi seorang pangeran, aku sudah mendapatkan seorang puteri yang mau mendampingiku dari awal."

Mata hitam Sasuke bersinggungan dengan mata putih Hinata, dan Sasuke mempertahankan kontak mata itu begitu lama. Angin malam mengibarkan rambut panjang Hinata. Bintang-bintang yang berkedip di langit seolah bersinar lebih terang, dan sinar bulan menerangi kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu dengan lembut.

"Hinata, kutanya sekali lagi. Apakah kau hidup bahagia sebagai jin?"

Alis Hinata mengerut dan ia menggigiti bibir merah mudanya dengan pelan.

" _Sebenarnya aku ... ingin bebas."_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

" **Aku memintamu untuk bebas** ," ia berkata dengan suara jelas dan keras.

Asap putih pun menyelubungi tubuh Hinata. Ketika asap putih itu menghilang, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhnya. Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun ...?" Hinata mengedipkan matanya. Suaranya telah berubah, tidak lagi memabukkan bagai candu, namun menjadi lebih manis dari madu.

"Hinata ..." Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Jin itu telah berubah menjadi manusia biasa—ah, tidak, menjadi gadis manusia yang sangat cantik!

"A-aku bebas?" Hinata bertanya seakan tak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu," Sasuke menyelipkan rambut Hinata yang menjuntai ke belakang telinganya. "Kau bebas. Kau bukan lagi jin lampu yang harus memenuhi permintaan manusia."

"Aku bebas!"

Kali ini Hinata berseru girang. "Aku bisa berjalan di tanah! Aku bisa merasa lapar! Aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau! Aku tidak perlu kembali lagi ke lampu itu! Aku bebas!" Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Ya, kau bebas," Sasuke mengulang dengan sabar. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah panas-dingin karena badan Hinata begitu menempel dengan badannya. Apalagi suhu tubuh Hinata menjadi lebih hangat dibandingkan ketika ia masih menjadi jin.

"A-ah, maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku terlalu bersemangat," Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, lalu baru sadar kalau ia menindih tubuh Sasuke. "Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bisa melayang lagi, jadi aku menimpa tubuhmu! Maaf! Aku pasti berat!" Hinata menopang dirinya dengan tangan untuk bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke, tapi kemudian lengannya ditarik lagi hingga ia kembali jatuh tertelungkup di atas Sasuke.

"Hinata," bisik Sasuke. " _Will you be my princess?"_

"A—Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Telinganya terasa panas dan memerah oleh hembusan napas Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan bisa memunculkan benda-benda secara ajaib lagi, tapi kau bisa mendampingiku dan memasak untukku setiap hari. Kau bisa menjadi penyemangatku dalam menjalani hari-hariku. Kau bisa menjadi puteri bagiku sebelum aku menjadi pangeran, karena itu aku tak akan membutuhkan puteri yang lain lagi." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sangat memalukan untuk mengatakan hal ini dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"A ... aku mau, Sasuke-kun ..." lirih Hinata akhirnya.

Sasuke pun memeluk Hinata, dan Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke, hanya saja kali ini dengan lembut. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang bagi Sasuke, namun ia bersyukur bisa mengakhirinya dengan pelukan lembut seorang gadis seperti Hinata.

.

 _Sasuke-kun, aku mungkin tak akan bisa menghabiskan 1000 tahun bersamamu_

 _Tapi bagiku, bersama denganmu walau hanya dalam hitungan detik_

 _Lebih berharga dibandingkan harus menghabiskan ribuan tahun seorang diri_

 _Terima kasih telah membebaskanku, Sasuke-kun_

 _Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi pendampingmu yang setia_

 _Dan menjalani 1001 kisah bersamamu!_

 **~finish~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya memohon maaf atas banyaknya adegan tak jelas yang nyempil di fanfic ini. Saya mengetiknya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam, dan sepertinya banyak sekali kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Saya hanya berharap pembaca dapat merasa terhibur membacanya walaupun hanya sedikit. Sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya. Dan mohon untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review jika berkenan. :)

Moon Extract,  
 _out_.


End file.
